Power Rangers Dimension
The Power Rangers Dimension is the setting for all of the Power Rangers television series, with the exception of RPM and Dino (Super) Charge. On this dimension, many teams of Power Rangers have formed to defend the Earth from all sorts of threats, using powers gained by tapping into the universal Morphin Grid. Other heroes have appeared who have similar powers as well. The dimension is also the setting for Saban's Masked Rider and probably VR Troopers as well (While this latter show never had a full crossover, the same version of Santa Claus appeared on all three shows, portrayed by the same actor, implying a shared universe). Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation has also crossed over with Power Rangers, establishing it takes place in the same world. According to the Marvel Comics, the shows Big Bad Beetleborgs and Beetleborgs Metallix also occupy this universe as the Beetleborgs teamed up with the Turbo Rangers. History The battle between good and evil goes back millions of years into this dimension's past. Zordon imprisoned Rita Repulsa and the Ancient Samurai Rangers sealed away the Nighloks in Earth's distant past, among many other struggles. In the present day, Earth was reintroduced to powerful enemies when Rita Repulsa awoke and once again threatened the world. That lead to a series of invasions, each thwarted by the Power Rangers, which culminated in one massive invasion that succeeded in conquering the Earth and the rest of the Universe. This invasion was foiled when Andros destroyed Zordon, unleashing an energy wave that destroyed the invaders or cleansed them of evil. After that, Earth made unprecedented technological jumps that allowed them to construct the massive Terra Venture spacecraft, and to access the Morphin Grid, creating their own Power Rangers for the first time - the Lightspeed Rangers. Nonetheless, new threats kept appearing, and new teams of rangers kept arising to defeat them. Earth was ultimately invaded again by aliens, before being driven back by the Mega Rangers as well as all of the previous rangers, working together. Dimensions *Dark Dimension, a prison dimension used by Rita and Lord Zedd. (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Otherworld, a dimension where Tommy fought TurbanShell and Lord Zedd worked to create his Dark Rangers. *Unnamed Alternate Dimension, a dimension Goldwinger temporarily trapped Tori Hanson in where the Ninja Rangers are Evil and Lothor is a good guy and the mayor of Blue Bay Harbor. ("Power Rangers Ninja Storm") *The Netherworld, an evil dimension dominated by the Sanzu River, home to the Nighloks. (Power Rangers Samurai) *Afterlife worlds: **The Shadow World, an afterlife world where destroyed monsters go. (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) **Org Spirit World, the afterlife for the defeated Orgs. (Power Rangers Wild Force) **The Abyss of Evil, another monster afterlife. (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) **Nighlok Heaven, the Nighlok afterlife. (Power Rangers Samurai) Universe Solar System *Mercury *Venus *Earth - (All) **Locations ***Luna (Satellite) - (MMPR) ***Angel Grove - (MMPR-In Space) ***Stone Canyon - (MMPR-Turbo) ***Mariner Bay - (Lightspeed Rescue) ***Silver Hills - (Time Force) ***Turtle Cove - (Wild Force) ***Animarium - (Wild Force, Super Megaforce) ***Blue Bay Harbor - (Ninja Storm) ***Reefside - (Dino Thunder) ***Newtech City - (S.P.D.) ***Briarwood - (Mystic Force) ***Atlantis (Operation Overdrive) ***San Angeles (Operation Overdrive) ***Saint Lucia (Operation Overdrive) ***Istanbul (Operation Overdrive) ***London (Operation Overdrive) ***Portugal (Operation Overdrive) ***Indonesia (Operation Overdrive) ***Norway (Operation Overdrive) ***Mexico (Operation Overdrive) ***Egypt (Operation Overdrive) ***Florida (Operation Overdrive) ***Greece (Operation Overdrive) ***Japan (SPD, Operation Overdrive, Samurai) ***Rotuma Island (Operation Overdrive) ***Australia (Operation Overdrive) ***Brazil (Operation Overdrive) ***Stonehenge (Operation Overdrive) ***Ocean Bluff - (Jungle Fury) ***Panorama City - (Samurai-Super Samurai) ***Harwood County - (Megaforce-Super Megaforce) ***Summer Cove - (Ninja Steel-Super Ninja Steel) ***Coral Harbor - (Beast Morphers) *Mars *Jupiter **Ganymede (In Space) *Saturn *Uranus *Neptune MMPR *Bookala *Bromak 5 *Claydoious *Deserted Planet *Edenoi *Eltar *K9-4 *M51 Galaxy **Gamma Vile *Regda 2 *Sorcery 7 *Tarmac 3 *Zordina MMAR *Aquitar Zeo *Horath *Triforia Turbo *Inquiris *Liaria *Vrenom In Space *Brokaya *Centaur B *Cimmerian Planet *Dekata 5 *Forza *Gratha *Hercuron *Kadix *Kalderon *KO-35 *Onyx *Tirna *Vraden *Yotoba Lost Galaxy *Gwinnet *Kirassa *Mirinoi *Mutiny's Planet *Rashon Time Force *Xybria S.P.D. *Alandria *Bostna *Fernovia *Gamma 4 *Gamma Orion *Sirius *Tangar *Verinox 12 *Zentor Operation Overdrive *Fire Planet *Ice Planet *Mercuria Super Megaforce *Andresia Ninja Steel *Lion Galaxy Notes *Of the three theatrical Power Rangers films, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, preceeding Power Rangers Turbo, is the only one to take place within the prime TV reality. **Though produced contemporaneously with the original TV series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie's story contradicts that seen in the series. **''Power Rangers (2017)'' is a reimagining of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers explicitly placed in a new universe. Appearances Category:Other Dimensions Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Zeo Category:Turbo Category:In Space Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Time Force Category:Wild Force Category:Ninja Storm Category:Dino Thunder Category:SPD Category:Mystic Force Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Jungle Fury Category:Samurai Category:Super Samurai Category:Megaforce Category:Super Megaforce Category:Ninja Steel Category:Super Ninja Steel Category:Beast Morphers Category:Ranger Worlds